


The New Job

by M906



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beya, F/M, Hidden abilities / powers, M/M, Some Fluff, TOUHOU GAMES, might get more intense, still debating on it ...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M906/pseuds/M906
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a new person makes the cut and gets hired by Geoff to work at Achievement Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Few Hours of work...

**Author's Note:**

> OK first Fan fiction so please give me feedback and I'd be glad to take requests for characters to add. It will get better as i progress but ya first time writing one so... Here's to hoping. (Based on my wild imagination, and love for Gavin!) ((I'm bi so, YA DEAL WITH IT!) (((Oh! and i might go from first person to third person and the very rare narration. Please be open minded about my language (integrated American English and British English and using some japanese))) ((((Oh and i might do these little interruptions like in The Princess Bride since i might forget to explain myself))))  
> I also have a bad habit of using as very often so... ya. This stuff plays a lot better in my head and it's so hard to comprehend it in physical words... Also please understand This is a very pretty scene in my head and i don't want to corrupt it. :D

"It's 1:00 A.M. and i can't sleep; Why can't it just be morning already?!" I said as i stared at the clock. "Hmmm I might as well try to get some sleep so that I won't over sleep, but I probably will since I'm so lazy." (I need to interrupt for a second, John (my OC) likes to talk to himself A LOT out loud, so bear with me and you'll get used to it... Maybe) As i try to get comfortable in my bed, I am stuck with the sudden realization that i forgot to set my alarm, so i went up to my alarm and set it for 6:00, "God why do i have to wake up so early?" I wondered. As i lay back down, I close my eyes and begin to drift off into the arms of sleep.

I am awoken by a loud noise coming from above me, and realize that it's my alarm clock, and i mentally complain about not wanting to wake up. It takes me about 10 minutes to finally get up and silently curse my alarm as i turn it off. I get out of bed and wander slowly into the bathroom to take a good 15 minute shower to wake myself up. When I'm done with the shower, i step out and look into the mirror and run a hand through my light brown hair, "Welp i guess it's time to get ready for my new job." I said not very enthusiastically. I walk back to my room and open the closet and pull out a clean pair of boxer briefs and put them on, then i pull on some shorts and my Tower of pimps shirt. As i leave my room i look back and realize, what a total mess it is, so i go back and fix everything or my OCD will kill me. Then i head back to the bathroom and put on deodorant and brush my teeth. I then look in the mirror as i put my contacts in, which hurt if not done correctly, and i head out the door after grabbing my phone and wallet (along with my keys) and head off to work.

It takes me about 25 minutes to get to the Roosterteeth office; luckily there was barely any traffic, and as i pull in i begin to get very nervous, "Ok, John you can do this! It's just like any other day! Right?" I find a parking spot and get out of my car and take a deep breath. I begin to walk towards the Office and i begin to feel a bit wonky and nervous, which is completely normal since its my first day. I open the door to the office and step inside and i feel a breeze rush past me as I enter. I look around and it appears empty, but i can't help but feel that there are others already here. I walk down the hall and try to figure my way around the office. After about 2 minutes of wandering around I find the kitchen and proceed to make coffee for all who care I hear someone, "WHO ARE YOU?!" I jumped and turned around to see some guy standing behind me. I am petrified and i can only stare at him wide eyed and in fear until i finally say, "M-m-my name is John, and I'm the new guy working for Achievement Hunter." When I said i got hired to work at achievement hunter he seemed to look at me with a confused face and says, "Weird Geoff never mentioned that we got a new person. . . Well anyways I'm sorry for scaring you, My name is Jack and i work in Achievement Hunter also." He extends a hand, and i shake it. "Uh... if you don't mind will you show me around?" I asked. "Sure!" he replied, and we began our quest of exploring the office.

After about 20 minutes of being shown around he reaches the last door, "...And this is the Achievement Hunter office." He says and opens the door and looks inside, there are 6 desks 2 on the left wall 3 on the right and one in front of the sofa? The sofa one seems kinda weird but i notice that every desk has an xbox 360 and a TV and about 2 to 3 desktops. "We're probably going to get around installing your desk eventually, but for now you can just sit on the couch and wait for everyone else to arrive." Jack said, SO i waited and after about 10 minutes of sitting around i hear what sounded like 2 people, one with a British accent and one with an American accent. "So what are we going to do today Geoff?" said the British boy, "Well... We have to do AHWU, and then we have to record our next let's play, which is going to be Smite i believe." said who i presumed to be Geoff. I take a mental breath and began to feel nervous, I stand up and prepare myself. As the door opens, I see the two of them walk in and one of them turns to me and says, "Jack who is this?" the British boy says. "Oh, well This here is John, an-" "OH, hey John, My name is Geoff, which you should already know, and this here is our local brit Gavin." as i look to where he is pointing my, heart stops and i stare at Gavin wide eyed and i realize that the Brit is so kawaii. As i stare at him, my heart is pounding very hard against my chest. Gavin extends his hand saying, "Hi I'm Gavin and it's very nice to meet you." I extend my hand and shake his, and as we shake hands i can't help but notice how soft his hand is.(DON'T QUESTION IT. :3 It's very beautiful in my head). and then i retract my hand and blush slightly while looking down. Gavin just laughs at my "shyness" and just goes to what I assume is his desk. "Let me just set up OK John?" Said Geoff "OK" I say and sit back onto the couch and begin to breathe deeply.


	2. The First Quarter of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally gets to meet some of the people working for Achievement Hunter, even a few not working for them (hint, hint)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this took me about 1.5 days to type (was so distracted) Tell me how it is! (please note John has Arachnophobia) I also tried to keep the tense current through the entire chapter (How did I do?) Shout out to vanessa for helping me

“Hey John, can you follow me for a second?” Geoff said walking towards the door. “Sure” I said as I began to stand up and follow him. We walked for what felt like three or so minutes down one of the many corridors, until we arrived at what seemed like a storage closet. Geoff began to open it, but the closet was locked, “Damn it! One second, let me find a key for this thing.” Geoff began to fumble around in his pocket, and pulled out a ring with what seemed like 10 or so keys. As he is inserting the keys in one by one, I noticed a ring on Geoff’s finger and I asked him, “Are you married or do you just like to wear rings?” “I’m married to the most beautiful woman in the world.” Geoff replied. “You wouldn’t mind telling me her name, right?” I asked very anxious to find out. “Her name is Griffon, and we have a daughter named Mille. Oh, and Gavin has been staying with us so I treat him like my own son.” Geoff replied with a soft smile on his face, and I could tell he really loves his family. After he inserted the fourth key, we heard a click and Geoff turned the handle with the key still in the lock.

When we walk in, Geoff was already looking for a light switch and it took him a few seconds to find it. As the lights flickered on, I could see a crap ton of boxes stacked up, and I can see in one corner that there are a few unused desks, just collecting dust. “Come help me lift this.” Geoff said as he walked towards one of the unused desks. I followed him to one of the desks and began to lift it up to take it back to the office, but then I notice a spider on it. . . I stared at it intensely and begged for it not to move from there while we were moving it. I attempted to look fine while we walked back to the office, but I felt crawling on my arm, and I almost screamed in fear.

After another three or so minutes, we walked into the Achievement Hunter office and I notice someone else was in there. “Geoff who is this?” Said the mysterious man wearing a YOLO shirt (god I hate the phrase yolo) “This is, John.” Said Geoff as I and him set the desk down on the left wall. The instance we set the desk down, I go and shake my arms with so much force that I could probably give someone a black eye. “He’s the new guy working for us.” exclaimed Geoff. “OH! Let me introduce myself, my name is Ray Narvaez Jr., but you can just call me Ray.” Said Ray as he just stood there smiling and looking me in the eye, which was making me kind of nervous. When Ray saw that he was making me nervous, he just laughed at how I looked. “Oh my god you should of seen your face!” he exclaimed. I just stared at him with my eyes saying ‘Are you fucking kidding me’ but I tried to take the joke and laugh with him. “Ok, Ray stop messing with John and get back to work.” commanded Geoff and Ray headed back to his desk and began to do things on the computer. “Ok, now John listen to me. We won’t have a computer for you for a few days, and we have a TV for you but we don’t have an Xbox for you, so you’ll be stuck just watching for now.” explained Geoff. I simple nodded and made eye contact with him. I began to walk towards the couch since I didn’t have a chair quite yet, but the door opened abruptly.  
“RAY!” a voice yelled as they walked in. As I stare at the guy he appeared to have shaggy hair and a bit of stubble, and he kind of sounded like Caboose in RvB. “Joel, you’re here early.” Ray stood up and walks up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Ray, did you hear about the Last of Us?” asked Joel. “Ya, I’m really looking forward to perfecting it.” Said Ray with a very soft but cheerful tone. “Ray, you sound tired. Are you sure you should be here?” Joel said with concern. “Come on guys, Get a fucking room!” exclaimed Geoff. Ray and Joel just laughed and gave each other a silent stare and then the kissed one last time and then Joel left the room. “That was interesting.” I exclaimed trying to piece everything together. “Oh ya, I forgot to mention that, Joel is my boyfriend. I should probably tell people things like that.” Ray said thinking about it for a moment then just sat back down and working. “Oh, and uh Geoff, if you don’t mind. Can I go back to my place and bring my laptop over, so I won’t be doing nothing the entire day?” I asked. “Sure, just don’t take too long. You don’t want to get fired on your first day.” Geoff said jokingly.

I quickly ran to my car so I can go grab my laptop. Once I’ve reached it, I fumbled for my keys. Once I find them I unlock my car and hopped inside. It takes me about 30 minutes to reach my house since there was some slight traffic. I hopped out of my car with it still running, and I enter the house and go and grab my laptop, off the desk in the living room, along with its charger and my mouse, since the mouse pad is broken. I put everything into my Messenger bag, and make a beeline for the door. I hopped back into my car and begin to back out of my driveway when I realized I forgot to close the door to my house… “Good fucking job, John. You’ve done it this time.” I said with a sigh. I jump out and casually closed the door and headed back to the Roosterteeth office.

It takes me another 30 minutes to make it back to the office, and as I’m pulling in I can see that my spot is taken so I try to find another open spot and thankfully I do, or else I’d have to park along the road. I hopped out of the car and turn it off. As I’m grabbing my messenger bag out of the car, I heard someone yelling, and they sound utterly pissed off at something. I hesitated before walking into the building and find out what terror lies inside, but I can’t risk being fired from my first job. As I walk inside I take great caution in trying to avoid whatever was yelling, so I made a beeline straight for the Achievement Hunter office.

Once I open the door, I see someone sitting at the desk between Ray and Gavin, “Who the hell are you?” he said in a very hostile tone, and I could tell he was clearly in a pissy mood before I came in. “Uh Michael, this here is John, he’ll be working for Achievement Hunter.” Gavin told him, “Well then, Hello my name is Michael ‘Rage Quit’ Jones. I heard that you’ve actually managed to impress Geoff. Tell me how’d you do it?” I just stare at him with the most confused face ever. “I’m sorry what? I just acted like myself and tried not to make myself appear more than what I was, how is that able to impress someone?” I explained with an honest tone in my voice. Michael just stares at me like are you fucking kidding me? And sadly I wasn’t. I then walk towards my new desk and pulled out my equipment and began to search for an outlet to plug my charger into it. Once I’ve found the outlet and plugged my charger in and started up my system I just stood there awkwardly, and me being a fucking ditz I attempt to sit down and just fall on my ass. Michael just began to laugh his ass off. I could tell he was watching me with the way he was laughing. Geoff and Gavin just look at Michael and back at me, they could obviously see the blush of embarrassment on my face, and they couldn’t help but join in. Jack just told them, “Shut up and get back to work!” and they tried but couldn’t stop laughing, but eventually it died down. Once the room was quiet again I began to log into my computer, when the door opened again, god why so many distractions? I thought as I turned around and there was another guy standing there, he was about to open his mouth when Geoff said, “Ryan if you say. Who is this? I’m going to kill you. This here is, John. He’s the new member of Achievement Hunter.” Ryan just nodded at that and went and sat on the couch and started up his equipment. I realized that every desk in the office was now filled, and that these were the members of Achievement Hunter. I just looked around the room and from just being able to analyse a group of people and see how close they are. These guys were very close with one another, some more than others. (interrupt: John has been able to do this since middle school since he’s typically secluded but for some unknown reason he can tell relationships just by looking at a group (it’s one of those weird psychological things) ok interruption over) Michael, Gavin, and Ray were a very close trio. Geoff and Jack are old/long-time friends. Ryan and Ray have a pretty solid relationship and Geoff and Gavin have a sort of Parent-child relationship. Now I just need find out how I fit into all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (continued from the top) I always love positive feed back, and Any help i can get getting accustomed to the world of fan fiction


	3. The 2nd Quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens from 9:30 ish to 12:30 ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys me and Cynical (CG) have talked on her work and are intertwining our works cause you know why the fuck not. I tried my best to say in 1 tense (typed it all by myself without help) also i can't just use her things without giving credit to her (so i made her co-author, cause again why the fuck not :3)

I decided not to think about it so much, and just went to logging in. When the desktop popped up I looked at the time and day (since I don’t have a calendar at home) it read 9:30 AM 2015/8/8 (YYYY/DD/MM),God my birthday is in a couple days… I wonder what type of cake I’ll make, I thought out loud. As I was coming out of my thought I could hear Gavin behind me saying, “John is it really your birthday in a couple days?” I mentally faced palmed at my horrible case of Thingingoutlouditis (fake illnesses (not really fake)) “Ya, but it’s not really that big of a deal.” I quickly replied, trying to get the focus off of me. “But JOOOOOHN, It’s your birthday. One of the most special days of your life.” Gavin said with a whine. After hearing Gavin whine like that I began to feel all funny inside, and I could feel a blush coming from the way he was looking at me, I tried to hide it. “Gavin, if my birthday is that big of a deal it’s on the tenth of this month, but you guys don’t need to get me anything.” I said trying to sound modest but obviously nervous. “Wah! In two days! Do you want anything in particular for your birthday?” said Gavin. At that point my head began to formulate things for Gavin to get me, but there is only one thing I’d like the most. “Gavin.. If it wouldn’t be too much to ask, but could you get me some Razer headphones or maybe some turtle beaches?” (I’m a greedy piece of shit ok xD) “John don’t you have any fucking money?” asked Geoff as he turned his head and stared at me with slight confusion in his eyes. “I do have some money, but not enough for those things.” I replied. “Alright, just try not to be too greedy.” Geoff said and glared at Gavin and he seemed to understand and I just sat there going, huh?

As I sat on my knees focusing on my computer, I double click on the Beya icon and load up the game began to choose my first save file when Ray comes over and sees it, “Hey, what’s this?” he asked with a tiny bit of interest in it. “Uh… well this here is the game called Beya it’s an indie game and it was made by someone named CG, She makes YouTube content and I’d have to say she’s not that bad.” Ray just looks at me and is like ‘This thing is an indie game?’ “You want to try it out?” I asked turning the computer towards him. He is hesitant at first but the leans in and gives it a try. “Wow, this game is pretty cool. Why haven’t I heard about it?” Ray said with some excitement in his voice. “Well it’s a fairly new indie title so yea.” I said as Ray tried his hardest to get used to it. “This CG chick is a pretty damn good game designer; this is one of those rare indie games. After about 15 minutes of ray being glued to my computer screen, I heard Geoff say, “Ray stop playing that fucking game and get back to work. What am I paying you to do anyways?” Ray quickly replied, “To play videogames, which is what I’m doing.” Geoff just glares at Ray giving him the ‘you know what I mean’ look and Ray just laughs and walks back to his desk. "Oh and Ray, Beya is multi-platformed so if you want to play it on your Xbox it's possible." I said and Ray just nodded and went back to work.

Just as I was about to begin playing my game, before being interrupted by Ray, the door opens again, god fucking damn it, I thought as another person walks in. Turn 90 degrees one my knees so I could see who it is. And standing in the door way is another guy, why so many guys at this company aren’t there any girls, I thought. The man standing at the door had glasses on and had brown curly hair and what looks to be a slight beard. “Oh hey Burnie, what are you doing here?” questioned Geoff. “I just came here to check up on the new employee, now where is he?” he says looking around the room until his eyes fall on me (at this point I’m quite nervous but I think you could already tell since this is the former CEO of rooster teeth. Interruption over) “So. . . This is the new employee?” he glared at me with a sign of ‘not who I’d thought it’d be’ which kind of stung nonetheless, but I quickly got up and tried to introduce myself. “Hello there Mr. Burnie my name is John; it’s nice to meet you.” I said in a cheerful tone, but in reality I felt tired and tried to hide it. I could see a change in Burnie’s attitude at how kind hearted I was (and wasn’t annoying like Gavin), “Well, it’s nice to meet you, John. Welcome to the world of Achievement hunter, also what type of gamer are you?” He said with an anxious tone. “I’m mostly a PC gamer and I sometimes play Xbox.” I said and Burnie just stared at me as if I was some new species. “We don’t get many PC gamers here, other than Ryan, but anyways hope you have a great first day, and try not to piss anybody off.” He said with a bit of laughter in his voice, which just made me even more anxious than before. Burnie turned around and walked out of the door. “He seems nice.” I exclaimed as I went back to my desk.

After a single minute of me sitting back on my knees Ryan came up to me and said, “So you play PC games, what type?” he asked very anxious to find out, God why is everyone so anxious to learn about me, I thought. “I play mostly shooters and Danmaku shooters.” I explained, and Ryan just looks at me with a confused grin and I could tell he doesn’t know what Danmaku is. “Uh… Danmaku means a barrage of bullets, typically in patterns.” And he just nods and leaned back on the couch (since he really doesn’t have to get up to get to my desk). I sigh thinking that it’s finally over and I can just get to playing games, when I noticed that Gavin was getting something in corner of my eye sight. I turned to look at him and it was a camera, and me being slightly camera shy I began to get very nervous, God why am I always so nervous, I thought silently cursing my psychological issues. “Ok guys I believe it’s time for AHWU then we can finally go to lunch.” said Jack, wait did he say lunch?, I thought so I look at my clock 12:30 PM. What! How could I already be 12:30!, I thought with increased confusion. “Hey John, come stand over here.” said Jack point to the spot right beside him. I took a few deep breaths and I walked over there. When I am standing beside Jack he gives me a mic and I just look at him in confusion and pleading him not to do this to me. (not verbally but meh you know what I mean) Gavin begins counting down and I asked Jack, “What do I do?!” in a very frantic and scared voice he just said to say, “Hi it’s _____ (name) of Achievement Hunter, and this is AHWU don’t say the number we have clips for that.” And Gavin reached 0 and I started, “Hi it’s John the new guy at Achievement Hunter, and this is AHWU.” I felt ridiculous saying that but it’s my job. And after that Jack takes the mic from me and said, “You did great.” And I just smiled and went to sit down and breathe heavily, God why am I camera shy, I thought. After a few moments of me sitting down Jack announced that I’d be doing a new segment known as ‘PC Greenlight’ Where I’d be exploring some of the many new PC games and any cool glitches I can happen to exploit (sorta like steam’s Greenlight but not really) and I could see Gavin pan the camera over to me and I just sort of waved at it. After Jack and Geoff did their thing they both said in unison, “Ok you guys can go to lunch.” I took that moment and registered it in my head then I began to head out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember guys if you see and error leave a comment and i'd be happy to correct it, and Positive feed back is always appreciated, and if you don't like it but you love it leave a Kudos for me, it really helps me have motivation when writing.


	4. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens during lunch :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys This chapter was very fun to write and i hope you all enjoy it. Once again if you catch any errors don't hesitate to tell me, I'd be glad to fix it.

As I’m walking through the winding and twisting halls of Roosterteeth, I find myself lost, ugh me and my fucking luck, I thought trying to figure out how to get out. I decide to take a right at the next turn and end up at the door, and I am pissed off. “Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME? I was wandering around for 5 minutes and all I had to do was take a right? FML!” I screamed out of aggravation. As I walked towards the door I turned around since I felt like I was being watched, and I saw someone standing there just going, wtf is your problem, and I tried to collect up my belongings and calm down. “Sorry about that.” I said trying to relieve the tension. “You’re new aren’t you?” they said with a confused face, is he asking this rhetorically?, I thought to myself. “Uh yes I am new, my name is John.” I said with a slight laugh and they just stood there very confused, which made me confused (and started an endless cycle of confusion (JK)). “Well my name is Gus, and I am the computer technician, and I’m also one of the main cast members of our weekly podcast.” Gus said while looking as if he was calming down from my yelling. I just said hi back and walked out the door and accidently walked into Gavin.

“Watch where you’re going you basta- Oh John! I’m sorry about that, thought you were someone else.” exclaimed Gavin as he turned around. “It’s ok I didn’t see you standing there, so it’s entirely my fault. Gomen'nasai.” I said looking at the ground. “comen asai? What does that even mean?!” exclaimed Gavin and I realized I said something in Japanese. “Ummm, it means I’m sorry in Japanese.” I said with a bit of regret in my voice for saying it. “John, I didn’t know you were bilingual.” Gavin said impressed by my language capabilities. “I’m actually Trilingual but sure what ever floats your boat.” I said correcting him and Gavin just looked shocked. “You’re very special aren’t you?” said Gavin as we walked towards our cars. “You could say that, but in all honesty I’m not that special. I’m just another “regular” human being.” I said with emphasis on regular hoping that he’d just shrug it off. “Well since its lunch time, do you maybe want to go get something together?” he suggested, and my eyes went wide and I almost screamed yes, but I had to restrain myself and calmly said, “Sure. Where are we going?” I asked in a very anxious tone. “Well… We could got to Carl Jrs. Or maybe we could go to Geoff’s place to see if Griffon would be happy to make us some of the leftovers.” Gavin said jokingly and I just laughed at the last remark. “How about we go to Carl Jrs. I don’t think we should bother, Griffon. She could be taking care of Millie.” I said. “How do you know about Millie?” questioned Gavin as we reached my car. “Oh, Geoff told me about her while we were getting me a desk.” I said as we hopped into my car and drove to Carl Jrs.

When we arrived at Carl Jrs., which was about 10 minutes away, Gavin and me hopped out of the car and began the somewhat short walk to the entrance. “After you.” said Gavin as he held the door open for me, I blushed at how polite he was. “Thank you very much, Gavin.” I exclaimed as we walked inside and stood in line. The wait in line was surprisingly brutal we had to wait 15 minutes, and I was pretty sure Geoff is going to kill us when we get back. “Gavin, we should of probably of gone through the drive through.” I said with concern in my voice. “John, why do you sound concerned?” questioned Gavin, and I was thinking of making an excuse but the honest part of my brain (51% of it) said no tell the truth. “I think that Geoff is going to kill us for being late.” I said, and Gavin just laughs at me. “John, you silly sausage we have as long a lunch as we need, as long as it’s reasonable.” Gavin said while laughing. When he said that it really brightened my mood, and I could feel the connection between me and Gavin grow stronger (weird psychological powers ACTIVATE! xD). When we finally arrived at the counter to order, Gavin orders a Burger with medium fries, while I decide to order some fish and chips (love fish <3). We waited for almost 5 minutes before our order was ready, and we decided to eat outside and enjoy the weather. When we got outside, we sat on the curb with our meals beside us and we made some chit chat and a couple of jokes every now and then, but I could feel that Gavin and I were going to become great friends before the day even ended.

After our amazing lunch, we hopped back into my car and headed back for the Roosterteeth office. It took about 15 minutes, damn lunch traffic, I thought as we pulled into my spot. We began to get out of the car when we hear a yell. It scares me at first and Gavin just laughs at me saying, “John, calm down its just Michael. He’s probably doing a rage quit, but he usually does those on Wednesdays.” He said trying to calm me down. I just nodded at him and we walked towards the building, with my hyperventilating in my head. (John doesn’t like loud things. So ya xD) Once we arrived at the Achievement Hunter office, I could see that Michael was trying his best to be calm, but everyone knew that was very unlikely. “John, today you’ll be doing the first episode of PC Greenlight.” said Geoff and I could feel some weight being put on my shoulders. (First video nerves xD) I walked towards my desk and I could see I finally got a chair, so I wouldn’t have to sit on my knees and look like an idiot. When I got situated at my desk, I saw Jack bring over a mic for me to use when I recorded my segment. I was the most nervous thing, if you could of seen me sitting there trying to figure things out, as I went along I got progressively better and more accustomed to doing this little segment. (next chapter is what I do during it so stayed tuned :3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you loved this chapter/fic Leave me a kudos (they really boost my motivation to continue) and don't forget to leave a comment telling me how you liked it (also i tried to make the characters and chapter as accurate as possible.)


	5. the First episode of PC Greenlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very first episode of PC Green light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I will give you a warning before this chapter: This might not be the best in the world, but i tried my best to improvise everything (remember to rate the improvisation from 1 - 10 :3

As I sit at the desk fumbling around with all these different cables, I hear Jack and Gavin having an argument over some stupid shit, probably over who would be in the let’s play. Geoff quickly hushes them saying that they could just do a 3v3, and that they’d figure out teams, Gavin instantly says Team Lads vs. Team Gents, since it’s typical to do that or something. I just shook my head and laughed at them arguing and tried to get focused on my segment, and then it hit me, WHAT GAME WAS I PLAYING? I thought in sudden realization. “Just great, John you’ve managed to put yourself in another dilemma.” I grumbled to myself. I opened up steam and began searching through my many games, “Ok maybe I should play Planetside 2, but it’s outdated. Hmm… How about I do L4D3 (fake games :D)… nah zombies are slightly overrated. Ugh!” I said silently out of frustration. I finally settled with Portal 3, since I love portal and I know a few tricks. (Ready for the improvisation to begin?)

As I start Portal 3 I open Fraps V4.0 so I could begin screen and voice recording. Once it gets to the title screen I began to speak. “Hello there everyone, this is John speaking and welcome to my first episode of PC Greenlight. Today I’ll be doing Portal 3, since you know why not?” I said trying to lose my nervous vibes and tone. “I’ll be showing you this special glitch that you can use to reach the easter egg level. First you have to be in Chapter 6 The Outskirts and you have to be standing next to the starting building and you’ll need to aim up and to the right and you’ll see this small outing that has a portalable surface on it. Just fire a portal up there and go into the portal, and you’ll come to a spot with 3 holes in it, sorta like the warpzone in Mario, but 2 lead to death by neurotoxin and one leads to the easter egg level. Now the way to tell which hole leads where the objects in front of them. In front of one is a cake, the other a pie, and the last one a cupcake, and like the meme suggests ‘The cake is a lie’.” I said jumping into the pie hole which lead to an area inside the building where there is a set of stairs. “Next you go down the stairs and take a right, don’t take a left or else you’ll fall into a pool of water. Why there is a pool there, I will never know.” I said with confusion I walk down the corridor for a few seconds then go down another flight of stairs till I come to a wall that lights up and says Stage: ????-????, “When you see this sign you know you’ve reached your location. I won’t be playing through the stage because spoilers are for losers, and I don’t want to waste your time explaining how everything works. Oh, and if you say that I’ve already found this, then why the hell are you watching this? Anyways guys, thanks for bearing with me I promise it will get better as I go along so Atode yaōru o sanshō, and for anyone who doesn’t know what that means it means See yall later.” I said shutting off fraps and closing out of portal. At this point I inhale deeply trying to calm myself down, so I decided to turn around and when I turned around I could see all the achievement hunter guys standing behind me. “Uh… hey guys, when did you get here?” I said with a drop of sweat running down my face. They all just turned to look at each other and nod and then Gavin grabbed my wrists and began to lead me to a destination, I had no idea where we were going but I trusted them.

After about a 15 minute walk they let go of my hand and I found myself in the podcast room, with Gus and someone else there. As I stood there just looking confused I hear Gus say, “Really guys?” and I turned around to see Geoff nod and then walk off, followed by the others except Gavin who took a seat on the couch. “So John, we asked for one of the other guys in achievement hunter to be on the podcast and apparently they chose you.” Gus said with a sigh. I just looked over at Gavin who nodded his head and I exhaled deeply, what have I gotten myself into, I thought as I stood there. “Ok now, John listen to me. The podcast starts at 7:30, since it’s a Saturday it will be in two days. Be prepared for anything ok.” Gus said with severity in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it comment and maybe give me some kudos (really helps when i right. Also shortest chapter yet.


	6. 3rd Quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets bad news, good news, and gets into a slight argument. (also he can't be left alone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, M906 here with an update of my Fan Fic, I hope you enjoy it.

As I stood there letting what had just been said sink in, my brain began to go on the fritz over this. I’M GOING TO HAVE TO BE INFORNT OF PEOPLE, is what my brain was screaming, but externally I tried to be like sure I’ll do it. “Alright Gus, I’ll prepare myself mentally for this.” I said with a sigh walking away from the podcast room. As I step outside for some fresh air I notice some people in the parking lot having an argument, but ten I notice the cameras. Oh they’re filming, I thought while trying to go noticed. I enter the Main Roosterteeth building without being detected, so I make a beeline for the AH office, as I walk in I see that it is empty and in its most peaceful state. I head to my desk and open my laptop and open skype. I clicked on my friend Vanessa and begin to chat with her. (You ready for my “epic” chat log?)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
John: Vanessa you there? (This is an interruption, it is only one if not in a chat log or stated by me. Me and van have known each other for about 5 years so ya :P)  
Van: Yea what’s up?  
John: Nothing much, just working at Roosterteeth, specifically Achievement Hunter.  
Van: OMG SERIOUSLY?! You got the job.  
John: You know it, it’s been a pretty busy day and I haven’t been able to be left in peace and quiet (like now)  
Van: HA I knew that you’d be getting all the attention.  
John: Oh shut it, you know as well as I do how shy I am, and how I don’t like when people crowd around me.  
Van: I know it’s just that. Well. You know.  
John: I know what?  
Van: Well, you’re working for Achievement Hunter and there are going to be about a million people watching your videos.  
John: . . . Vanessa, you forgot it’s only towards people I meet in person.  
Van: Oh shoot, I did forget T.T WAI BRAIN WAI!  
John: xD Calm down Van everything will be alright. How’s David doing? (David is another friends (who obsesses over Vanessa) and I’ve known him for about 6~7 years)  
Van: Oh you know, just being normal old David ಠ_ಠ, but other than that he’s fine.  
I hear the door opening behind me  
John: Van I got to go.  
Van: Ok, cya.  
John: Cya  
\----------------------------------------------------  
I turned around in my chair and saw the Achievement Hunter guys walk in and sit at their desks and resume their work. I also went and resumed my work opening up my editing software. . . I forgot how to edit, I say in my head with at the wtf moment. I try my best to collect my thoughts and remember how to edit, but it wouldn’t come to me. I began to mentally cry while remaining calm externally, so I wouldn’t be found out. After 10 minutes of just staring at my screen, I finally remember how to edit, thank god, I thought as I was putting in the custom PC Greenlight logo on and editing a few things here and there. After I finished editing it, I saved it so I could post it when AHWU was released. I held my breath as I began to speculate what would happen. “Hey, John have you finished editing that video of yours?” asked Geoff as he looked in my direction. “Yea, I just finished it.” I said with a nervous tint in my voice. “Great, I bet you’re wondering when you can upload it.” Geoff said with a smile. “Aren’t I uploading it on Monday?” I asked with a hint of confusion. “Nah, your uploading it today.” Geoff said with a smile on his face. “Wah! Today?!” I asked with an increase in nervousness. “Hell Yeah!” said Geoff looking at me, fuck my life, I thought as I began the upload to YouTube. I hope they like me, I thought staring at the ceiling. As I began to fill out the description for the video I feel a presence looming over me. I looked up and noticed Gavin standing above me, he looks down and see’s that I notice him, and just gives a grin that makes my heart melt; I blush a bit and hide it by focusing on the screen.

After the video has been uploaded on YouTube, it felt like time stopped and I was just sitting there wondering what will happen next. As I go to click refresh on the page I hesitate and decide to leave it be for the moment and listen to music. As I pull out my nearly broken ear buds Geoff looks over and notices them, “John you already have something to listen to things too, why are you asking Gavin to buy you more.” He said with slight venom in his voice. “These are almost broken and they sound like shit.” I quickly replied trying to sound as nice as possible. Geoff just glares at me and then laughs and looks away. After the little chat with Geoff I plug in my ear buds and began to listen to the Beya sound track, since it sounded so good. (This fic needed a bit more Beya) After I finished with OST 3 I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Ray standing behind me. “What are you listening to?” He asked as he stared at me and my computer screen. “Uh just the Beya sounds tracks” I said with a slight accent. “May I listen to it?” asked Ray, so I took my ear buds out and gave them to Ray, and began to work on things while he listened. After about 5 more tracks Ray takes out the ear buds and gives them to me, “That. Was. Amazing.” Ray said with his eyes going very wide. He casually walks back to his desk, and I began to wonder why I can’t be left alone. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the ability to write for the past 2 days (so i couldn't write and it was horrible, but also great) If you want to give me feedback/concerns leave a comment if you love the fic give it kudos :3 (it helps in motivation)


	7. The final quarter of work + Extra stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally finishes day 1 of work [insert fireworks here]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end

After I was left alone and contemplating why I couldn’t be left alone, Jack taps my shoulder breaking me out of a trance. “Hey, John you feeling ok?” He asked with actual concern in his voice. “Yea I’m fine, it’s just been a wild first day.” I said with a smile on my face, as I tried to brighten the mood of the room. Jack looks at me then laughs and smiles as he turned back towards his computer, I could tell he understood my situation and that I needed to be left alone, before … you know I exploded. (I’m sorry guys I can’t handle so much attention, but it’s to be expected) After about 30 minutes of listening to music, I heard a noise so I turned around and saw that Michael had tackled Gavin to the ground. “Uh… Guys?” I said looking at the scene in front of me. “Don’t worry about it, John. Michael is just teasing” Geoff said looking at the scene trying not to laugh. “Ok… What did Gavin do anyways? I asked as I looked down at the ground with a concerned tone in my voice. “Oh you know, messing with Michael.” Geoff said as he turned his head to look at me. “John, are you ok?” He asked with a concerned voice. I realized what I was doing and immediately looked up, “Yea, I’m fine, Geoff. Why do you ask?” I asked in another vain attempt to seem ok. “John, don’t worry. Everything will be ok. This tends to happen every now and then.” Geoff said as he tried to comfort me. I decided to believe him, but I couldn’t help but feel worried that something bad was going to happen. After another 5 minutes of watching them, I saw Michael get off of Gavin and it made me sigh in relief that nothing bad happened. “Hey Gavin, John was worrying about you.” Geoff said in a mocking tone, I just stared at him in shock and I blushed. “Aw, John you didn’t need to worry, you silly sausage. This happens often.” HE said with a smile on his face, which made my blush redder. They all just laughed and went back to work while my head was swimming with ideas. (Specifically Mavin, but this isn’t a Mavin fic (it could but I chose not to make it one <3) anyways back to the story!)

After an hour of tiring work, it comes to the end of the day, Thank god, I thought as I got up and made my way for the door. “Wait up John!” I turned around to see Gavin running up to me. “Why don’t you come over to Geoff’s place for dinner?! Can he come over Geoff?” Gavin says in a hurry as he turned to look at Geoff. “Hmmm, I don’t know. I don’t think Griffon would mind.” Geoff said as he began to think about it. “Oh come on Geoff stop being such an arse.” Gavin retorted as he glared at Geoff. “Oh, why the hell not I could introduce you to them.” He said with a grin on his face. “Yes! Ok John, just follow behind Geoff’s car and we’ll be there in no time. In case you get lost here is my phone number.” Gavin pulls out a piece of paper and writes down his phone number, and hands me the slip of paper. “Alright, I’ll just follow you; can you point out your car?” I asked as we walked into the parking lot. “It’s that one right there.” He said while pointing at a silver car that appeared to be a Lexus. As we walked towards our cars, I began to imagine possible outcomes to tonight, but most of them were illogical and stupid. 

I hopped into my car and started it up; we began to pull away from the office and Geoff took a left. (I’m not going to say directions cause people might actually follow them (superstitious) anyways) after about 20 minutes of driving we reach his house. It’s fairly big with a fairly big yard out front; I pull into the driveway and stop behind Geoff’s car and hopped out. As I stood outside I took a breath of air, trying to calm myself, and slightly worrying about first impressions. I saw Geoff and Gavin hop out of their car, and began to walk towards the house. I followed very nervously behind them trying to regulate my breathing, God John why do you have to be this nervous, I keep thinking to myself. As we enter the door I began to look around and noticed pictures on the wall, most containing who I assume are his wife and daughter, others with Gavin in them. “We’re home and we’ve got company!” Geoff shouts and I can see a head poke around the corner. It appeared to be a little girl and I assumed that was his daughter Millie, “DADDY!” She yelled in excitement and ran into Geoff’s hand. I felt all bubbly inside watching this, then her eyes fell on me, and she looked scared. I thought I’d try to introduce myself, “Uh. Hello my name is, John. You must be Millie, right?” I said trying to lighten the mood. She just nodded her head and went back to hugging Geoff. “GEOFF! What do you mean we have company?” I hear another voice yell, but before Geoff could answer the voice rounded the corner and her eyes fell on me. “Uh… Hello there, my name is John, and I’m the new guy working at Achievement Hunter.” I said as I extended my hand so we could shake. She just looked at me and then at Geoff and just laughed, which confused me. “You don’t have to be so formal. Anyways, my name is Griffon and you’ve already met Geoff, Gavin, and Millie, so why don’t you make yourself comfortable while I get dinner ready.” Griffon said with a smile on her face. When she said I didn’t need to be formal it made me feel calmer (since being formal is very hard for John but MEH) “Follow me John, I’ll show you my crib.” Gavin said with excitement as he went straight and rounded a corner. I slipped past Geoff and began to walk towards where he went.

As I rounded the corner I came to a hall with 3 doors, and I see Gavin enter the farthest one on the left. I entered the room to see a sofa, TV, some consoles, and a desk. “Welcome to my crib!” Gavin says holding his arms out; I honestly liked it and it felt very homey. “Nice place, it’s better than my thing at my house, probably because it’s not as clean and orderly.” I said trying to be polite Gavin of course just laughs and smiles. “Would I be too much to ask if I could come over to your place tomorrow?” Gavin asked and I could tell he was very sincere when he asked it. “Uh. I don’t know I might have to do some cleaning of a sorts, but I wouldn’t really mind if you’d come over.” After I said that Gavin got very excited. “That sounds top; I could also bring over some games. Uhm what type of console do you have?” he asked and I was about to tell him he didn’t need to bring anything, but my brain was like, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!@@#!$!$#@!# YOU MUST TELL HIM! And sadly my brain typically won over my conscience. “I have an xbox, ps4, and you know I do PC gaming.” I said in a soft tone only loud enough so that he could hear, He smiled at me and told me to sit on the couch. My heart stops and I look at him wide eyed and try my best not to blush. “So John tell me what you think of the gang.” Gavin asked. (cliff hanger (not really just need to get a chapter out .-.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh i lost the ability to write (can only write in short bursts now T.T) writers block is a bitch. ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and give me feed back, and be sure to leave kudos if you like/love/meh it


	8. The end of the day + the next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Ramseys, Slightly drunk John, Dreams, work....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys i finally got around to writing this (took about 10 hours, curse writers block)

As the question left Gavin’s mouth I began to think about how to answer it. “Well… Michael is cool; I just worry that something bad might happen when he tackles you. Ray is a pretty nice guy, he seems very eager to play the game that I showed him. Geoff is great; he can take jokes, make jokes, and sometimes show venom and lunge at someone. Ryan seems to be, well… I don’t quite know, I haven’t really hung around him much. Jack is a nice friend, and he is very good at comforting people, it’d be nice to see how our friendship would grow.” I said as I was lost in a trance of happiness, but then reality struck me and I realized I went on a rant, and immediately blushed in embarrassment. “I’m sorry about that Gavin; you had to listen to me rant. Uh. I forgot I haven’t talked about you…” I said looking at the ground trying to hide my embarrassment. “Don’t worry about it; I have a feeling I already knew what you were about to say.” Gavin says smiling at me, once again my heart melted and I began to blush and Gavin laughed like always.

“BOYS come on its dinnertime!” I heard Griffon yelling at us, as me and Gavin were about to begin gaming. “Ugh, let’s go Griffon will get pissed if we’re not there soon.” Gavin said as we walked out of his room and down the hall. I just followed Gavin since I didn’t really know where to go. Once we’ve arrived in the dining room I could see a fairly good meal of chicken, corn, and beer. (Please note: John love love loves Chicken, corn, and beer. Coincidence???? Well kind of. Back to le story) “Wow, this is like all my favorite things all in one place! Do you have the ability to read others minds?” I said as I stared at Griffon. “No sweetie. This is what Saturday’s typical meal is.” Griffon said with a slight laugh in her voice. Before we could begin We had to say the blessing, since religion and stuff… Once we finished the blessing we began to eat. (I’m going to make you hungry so go grab some food. You have been warned) The chicken was so good, so tender & Juicy I couldn’t tell if it was mesquite or some other flavor, the corn was simply divine(FANCY WORDS#$!@$) and so easy to eat, and so buttery, the beer, well you know, it was beer what else is there to say about it? As I’m eating I finally realize I went all ‘omg yesh food’ faced and I could see Geoff and them staring at me. As I slowly went back to how a normal person should look, they began to laugh and I tried to laugh with them. We engaged in a proper conversation, but I couldn’t quite remember what it was about, I was slightly drunk during the conversation (please note: at this point and time John has consumed about 5 beers (don’t ask about it ok <3)) after we finished eating we said our goodbyes and I went home. (I was sober enough to drive; my house was like 10 minutes away so, yea)

Once I got home I went upstairs, and promptly undressed and hopped into my pajamas, and looked at the clock to only see it say 8:30. I could probably still catch my shows, and maybe watch recordings; I thought while heading into the den and turned the TV on. I browsed my recordings and decided to watch some MLP:FiM (John is a brony got a problem about it?!) after watching an episode of it I began to feel tired, so I went upstairs and began to lay in my bed, thank god it was such a great first day, I thought to myself as my eyes closed and I let the quietness drift me off into the loving hands of sleep. (Begin dream sequence in: 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GO)

I walked through the halls of Roosterteeth, and enter the Achievement hunter office. Once I walked in I noticed no one was there except for Gavin, “Where’s everyone?” I asked as I looked at Gavin. “They all went somewhere.” He replied not bothering to look at me. “Alright, well good morning!” I said heading towards my desk. Gavin just makes and inaudible noise and went back to work, rude, I thought to myself as I began to work. After about a few minutes of work I hear what sounds like Gavin getting up, and I just wave it off thinking that he’s just heading somewhere, but then Gavin put his hand on my shoulder. I turn around and saw Gavin smile at me, and I just smiled back, but I could sense something off. I decided to brush the feeling off, but then I was pulled back and Gavin leaned forward and locked lips with me. My eyes went wide and my brain was going on a rampage trying to comprehend what was going on. After a few seconds of bewilderment I leaned into the kiss, since it felt good and seemed like the right thing to do at the time. After the kiss was done, we looked at each other and smiled at one another, not like a normal smile but more like a love/lust smile. After a few minutes of staring at each other, everything went dark and I heard a very noise only to realize it was my alarm. I laid in bed looking at the ceiling with the dream engraved into my brain; I began to cry wishing that it could be happening right now. I got up and began my normal morning routine, and then I left my house and headed off to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this wonderful chapter (i know i did) then give me your Kudos! (・｀ω´・) but ya give me feedback. and OTHER STUFFS.... that's all <3


	9. the first half of day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the title (you should read it more often)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... I had a mental breakdown while writing this (i broke down over the fact i had all the money i needed to go to RTX 2013 but my parents said that they didn't have the money, even though i was paying for everything... like wtf) so if some parts seem dark and morbid, it's probably my insanity leaking into the fic ^_^

As I arrived at work, I found my spot in the parking lot and promptly hopped out and went inside. I navigated the halls to the AH office, and only got lost once. As I opened the door I could only see Gavin, sitting at his desk skillfully at work. I took the scene in and had a Déjà vu moment, and went and sat at my desk as the dream replayed through my mind. I began my work, or to be exact began listening to music, and I dozed off for a bit, but was brought back to reality by a hand being placed on my shoulder. My eyes shot open and I stared wide eyed up to see that Gavin was there. Gavin was standing over me with a smile on his face, I smiled back and the memory of the dream flew into my head, I began to blush furiously. “Happy early birthday John.” Gavin said with a smile that once again melted my heart. “Huhbada muh hjou…” (Translation: Thank you Gavin) I blurted out and Gavin stared at me, then he laughed and went back to his desk. As he sat down my head was spinning and I was a bit disoriented, then I broke out of my trance and blushed in embarrassment and went to play games when the rest of the guys busted in. “Oh hey, John. When did you get here?” They said in unison. I turned around with a slight blush on my face, “About 20 minutes ago, why?” I said with a laugh and I felt a bit off, mental powers wai you no leave me alone, I thought to myself as I realized they noticed my blush. I tried to turn away and appear normal, but I felt a hand be put on my back, “Ok, John. Why are you blushing?” Geoff said while eyeing my, he finally realized that with only me and Gavin in the room something must of gone on. “Oh nothing, I’m just a bit dizzy.” I said with a laugh trying to defuse the tension. Geoff just glares at me and then goes and sits down at his desk, how does he figure these things out, I questioned to myself giving him a hard glare. (Please note John is mildly insane (and very aggressive), but not a psychopath, oh and did I mention he’s sadistic?!)

After an hour of work I can see Jack and Geoff setting up microphones and I could tell they were about to record a Let’s Play. I examine what they’re doing, and decide to watch them set up and play the game. Once the title screen popped up, I saw that they were playing Left 4 Dead 3, and I thought ,ooo this could be interesting, but as they began I zoned out (literally John has a bad tendency to zone out and not remember anything). After 30 minutes of them playing (I have a watch it takes about 30 minutes to do an average let’s play) and I zoned back in when I hear Ray yell, “LEEEEEEEEEEETS STOP!” and they cut off their recording equipment, and began to put their microphones back. They take note of me watching them and attempt to seem professional about everything, but they failed at that. “So, that was interesting.” I said so they didn’t find out I zoned out. “How was that interesting? It seemed pretty normal to us.” Jack said looking at me, “Well, it’s a lot different when watching in person.” I said as a rebuttal. Jack just nodded and went back to finishing the “cleanup”. I sighed and turned back around in my seat and focused on my screen just staring at it not thinking of anything. The door opens and I heard what sounded like Burnie say, “Hey John I need to see you in my office.” I just looked at the others and they were as confused as I am. 

I began to walk to his office, and when I had arrived he told me to take a seat. “Ok, John listen. As you may know or may not know, we hold an event called RTX every year in the first week of July.” Burnie says, and I nod my head saying that I’ve understood. “You are going to RTX next year with the guys of Achievement Hunter; I hope you can stand lots of crowds.” He said with an evil grin on his face. I just stared at him heavily, “Fine…” I said in a way to make it seem that I was excited to go. “Good, Enjoy your prepping for it.” Burnie says waving his hand at me.

Once I opened the door to Achievement Hunter, everyone looked at me and were wondering what had happened. “If you must know Burnie just said I would be going to RTX with you guys next year. I‘m sure looking forward to it.” I said trying to be happy, but really I was despising my luck. “Well, at least you’re not staying here, being all alone.” Said Ray with a happy grin on his face. I lazily went to my desk and literally fell into my seat with a somewhat defeated aura surrounding me. I began to mentally battle myself, but quickly won, and began to feel exponentially better. I decided to open up YouTube and watch some Podcasts, to prepare myself for the one tomorrow, and I decided I’d watch some RTX videos, if any existed. After watching 5 of them I hear Geoff in the background say, “Ok guys you can go to lunch”, so I just ask Gavin if he could possibly pick me up something from Carl’s Jr., preferably fish and chips, so I hand him the exact amount of money for them and he’s off. Once the office was quiet I went back to watching videos. I was on Podcast #300, starring Gus, Gavin, Geoff, Michael, and Burnie, when Gavin comes in with a noisy Geoff behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you CG and Cryophoenix_Kenai for helping me get over my horrible case of writers block, and CG for comforting me while my mind was breaking down (you rock) anyways. Comment your thoughts and concerns, and don't forget to leave a kudos!


	10. At the bar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, John, Ray, and Michael go get bevs, and something happens to gavvy wavvy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WRITERS BLOCK YOU BITCH! *slaps the shit out of writer's block* ... ok now that that's over.  
> Hai guys Seto/M906/M9 here to bring you the latest addition to the fic ENJOY IT!

“… Gavin you don’t have to do it, besides I’m sure he’s busy!” Geoff exclaims as him and Gavin enter. “Oh calm down, I’m sure he’d like to go with us. Right John?” he said as he placed the bag of food on my desk, and I turned and made eye contact with him. “Go where?” I said nervously, wondering if I did something wrong. “The lads and I are going out to get some bevs, do you perhaps want to come?” He said with a spark of interest in his voice. “Uh… sure, why not?! It’ll be fun!” I said with a smile on my face “Thanks for including me.” I said with a tear coming out of my eye. “John, Are you ok? Why are you crying?” Gavin said very caringly. I quickly wipe away the tear “Oh it’s nothing, I just had something in my eye.” I said trying not to seem like an idiot. (I have to interrupt here, sorry, John is typically secluded from everyone else (sorta like me in real life) and doesn’t have many friends and typically doesn’t ever get the chance to go out and have fun with friends and he sorta tears up when he gets invited to stuff, so yea back to the story)I quickly go back to watching videos, and taking notes while eating my lunch.

After 3 hours of videos I finally take a break, and relax to look over my notes; I sigh as I realize how many I’ve taken. “Ok lads, let’s go get bevs.” I heard Gavin exclaim as he stood up I turned and looked at him in a daze. “John, you coming or am I going to have to pull you out of the office?” I heard Michael say as he walked towards the door with Gavin. “Hold on let me just collect my notes and then we can go.” I said as I picked up the notes and ran out the door with Ray following behind.As we pulled out of the parking lot I trailed behind Gavin’s car as we drove towards the bar (too many in Austin can’t decide >.:D). 

After a short 10 minute drive we hopped out of the cars and went inside, it was fairly empty so we found a little area quickly. Once we were all set we ordered some beers, but Ray got water since he doesn’t drink alcoholic beverages. After a few minutes of drinking and having laughs, Gavin needed to go to the restroom and he sounded a bit sick, so we just nodded and went back to chatting. After 10 minutes Gavin still hadn’t come back, so I began to panic “I’m going to go check up on Gavin ok?” I said as I began to stand up. “Alright; I’m sure he’s fine though.” said Michael with a pretty confident tone. I hope so, I thought to myself as I went towards the restrooms. When I got in I called out Gavin’s name and I could see a stall creek open, I walked to the stall casually and saw Gavin heaving into the toilet. “Gavin? You ok?” I said as I began to rub his back in order to help him, “Yea, I’m just not feeling well.” he replied as he began heaving again. “Gavin how about I take you home, you’re obviously not in any condition to stay here.” I said as I helped him up. “No really I’m fine.” He said out of breath, “You sure?” I questioned as he leaned against me. “Yeah.” He said with what little strength he had until he slipped and fell into my arms and he was burning up, “You’re going home, I don’t care what you say, but you’re not staying here.” I said with concern he just nodded and leaned against me as we began to walk out of the restroom. We had to tell Michael and Ray what was happening and that if one of them would be willing to bring Gavin’s car to the Ramsey house. Then we exited the bar and hopped into my car, Gavin slumped down in his seat completely exhausted, and we began our trip to the Ramsey household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me your kudos and comment your thoughts... and ya... cya in maybe 20 days (the spark comes and goes)


	11. DREAM SEQUENCE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John return's Gavin to the Ramsey's for a goods night rest, and a dream sequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I WROTE! what magic is this .-.... ok now onto the story.  
> I hope you enjoy it. <3 Seto/M9/M906
> 
> P.S. Thank you Cryopheonix_Kenai for keeping writer's block at bay while i wrote this.

AS I pulled up in the Ramsey driveway with a moaning Gavin, the front door opened and I could see Geoff standing there as if waiting for me. I hopped out of the car to help Gavin out, whom was nearly passed out, “Geoff do you mind helping me get Gavin inside?” I said as I began to unbuckle his seatbelt. Geoff walked over and helped me life Gavin out of the car, and we began to walk towards the house. Once we got inside, I noticed Griffon in the hallway, she waved at me and directed us towards Gavin’s room, where we promptly laid him on his bed where he breathed heavily and sweated. “He has a fever; you should put a wet towel on his forehead and make sure he doesn’t over heat. You need some water near him in case he wakes up and is thirsty. Lastly you should just let him rest.” I said with seriousness covering my usual playfulness. They nodded hearing the severity of the situation, “Don’t worry, he should be fine by next morning, unless he overheats, then he’ll be out for a couple days.” I said (ok interruption time, I forgot to explain that John knows a bit of medical stuff (and that people don’t know how to properly care for certain things, sorta like this.) and ya… back to the story) as I turned and walked towards the front door. “See you tomorrow boss. I hope Gavin feels better.” I said as I walked out of the house and to my car. When I got home, I quickly hopped out and walked lazily inside. I head up to my room and collapse on the bed and drift off into the realm of sleep.

(DREAMS OF … stuff… I guess… idk I’m not good at making names .-.)  
I wandered across the parking lot into the studio of where we’d be doing the podcast, and entered the building. As I walked in I notice that Gavin was the only one there, and he was sitting on the couch cross legged holding a beer between his legs. I wandered towards him and sat on the opposite end of the couch I let out a sigh as I rested there shutting my eyes. I could feel something shifting on the couch but I knew it was just Gavin, so I kept my eyes shut as I rested a bit more and preparing myself mentally for the podcast. I felt a touch on my shoulder and opened my eyes to see Gavin on all fours leaning next to me with a hand on my shoulder. “Oh sorry about disturbing you I was trying not to wake you, but I guess I went and buggered that up.” He said with a slight laugh, I just close my eyes and go back to mentally prepping myself. “Alright, just let me finished prepping myself for the podcast.” I said back to him as I began to regulate my breath again, but I felt a weight on my lap and opened my eyes to see Gavin sitting there legs spread apart and leaning forward, I blushed and tried to push him off but for some unworldly reason I couldn’t. As our lips connected, I could feel my heart lift up and I felt like I was on cloud 9. Gavin leaned forward more deepening the kiss as we sat there locked in a fight for dominance. Gavin began to put his hands around my back to hold me tightly in an attempt to catch me off guard, and he succeeded and began to pull me up breaking the kiss slightly and dragging me to a wall where we began to kiss some more. He put his hands on my ass and squeezed slightly which added to the feelings running through me. We kissed for another few moments when we could hear the sound of people clearing their throats, and we broke the kiss to see a very happy Barbara trying to hide her smile and a very disgusted Gus giving us weird looks. I turned about 100 shades of red as I began to feel embarrassed, but Gavin just laughed and kissed me again trying to comfort me, but the image began to fade into black and I began to hear a loud blaring noise.

As I woke up I looked up at my alarm and it read 6:10 and realized I slept an extra 10 minutes than normal, and grumbled to myself as I got out of bed, still wearing yesterday’s clothing and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After my very good 5 minute shower washing all of yesterday’s grim off, I hopped out and looked for some contact to put on, but I’d run out so I had to put on my glasses. I headed back to my room where I quickly put on a white tee and khaki shorts (underwear implied) and ran towards the kitchen where I made myself a quick breakfast of buttered toast and began to head out to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your kudos! (if you like it) and comment giving me feedback and giving me motivational support.  
> oh and follow me on twitter (sorry i'm doing this) but here is my name/URL https://twitter.com/Setosorceror Hope you enjoy my future chapters


	12. 6 hours before the Podcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets to work, and has a suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will have to wait 1-3 chapters before i get to le podcast (LET THE HYPE BEGIN)  
> but ya enjoy it.  
> ALSO! HOLY SHIT i wrote this in 3 days! usually takes 20 days at this point .-. brain wtf wai you no work like this all the time (i'd like to thank band camp)

I pull into the Rooster Teeth parking lot without much problem and parked my car. I almost ran to the door in an attempt to seem excited for the podcast, which to be honest I really didn’t want to have all the attention on me nor did I want to be there. As I wandered towards the AH office the building seemed rather quiet… a bit too quiet. I opened the door to Achievement Hunter expecting to see Gavin at his desk, but the room was completely empty, so I walked towards my desk and sat in my chair turning on my laptop and browsing my emails. I noticed an email from Gavin reminding me about the podcast today at around 2 PM. I groaned since I hate attention and being noticed by people. “Why can’t I just go into my hole?” I questioned to myself (interruption this early!!! *GASP* jk but really though John has a little hole in his mind that opens once a month in which he can hide in and take all his anger, emotions, and anything else negative out onto things. Don’t worry they’re puppets… well most of them at least (he also has a tendency to kill the puppets a.k.a. destroy every atom of their existence.) THE MORE YOU KNOW ABOUT JOHN! The more you will fear him <3 ok back to the story) I heard the door being opened behind me, and I just assumed that it was Ray entering the office, but as I turned around and saw that it was Michael, whom quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the office towards the kitchen.

 

When we got to the kitchen I could hear feet shuffling, and I looked around but couldn’t see anyone. I felt Michael let go of my hand and I turned around to have him hold up an envelope (on-ve-lope not in-ve-lope what is with people these days…) in my face, with a slight smile on his face. I take it and open it only to find nothing inside of it; I frown and look up to see all the guys at Achievement Hunter standing before me, and Gavin holding a box. I began to wonder what was in the box, and I wondered who it was for, until Gavin extends his arms indicating it was for me. I take the box and began to open in… (pause here for a good 15 seconds…………………………………… ok back to le story) inside was an even smaller box, but it wasn’t just any ordinary box, it was a box with a brand new Razer Chimaera. I just stood there letting my brain register what just happened and once it finally did, I just ran to the guys and hugged them very tightly (individually not a giant hug cause I gots to be classy) I hugged Gavin a bit more than the others and I could of sworn I was crushing him. “Thank you so much.” I whispered to Gavin, he silently chuckled and began to squirm in my arms, telling me to let him go. When I let him go I blushed and looked down embarrassed that I nearly crushed him. “Happy birthday, John.” Gavin said with a huge grin and I laughed at how he looked.

 

We walked into the office trying not to seem suspicious, when my skype made a noise and I looked over and saw Vanessa calling me. I decided to pick up and forgot that I didn’t have my head phones in, and then she began to talk. “Hey John, should I get David or… uh John… you there?” “UH…. Van… I don’t know how to say this but… the other guys can hear you… I’m so sorry I forgot that I didn’t have my headphones in and stuff, and… I was distracted.” There was a long pause where I hope I wouldn’t get yelled at. “Oh… well now… that’s a predicament, now isn’t it? I guess I’ll just have to deal with it, and while they can hear me, GAVIN! JOHN HAS A-“ I hung up on her as I began typing furiously into the chat

* * *

 

John: VAN WTF! I told you not to say that stuff out loud D:<

Van: I’m sowwy :< I was just joking. I was gonna say that you had an X-ray and Vav plushie.

John: Still… don’t do dat |:<, anyways why did you call?

Van: Oh I was just gonna wish you a happy birthday and I was gonna call David since he actually made you a present (Drawing)

John: Really?! David actually did that… He never does that for me… unless it was for personal gain.

Van: Well its David you can’t really expect to get much stuff from him now can you?

John: you’re right… so how have you been the past couple of days?

Van: Fine, but I just wanna know how has your birthday been?

John: Well the guys of AH got me a brand new Razer Chimaera. I didn’t expect them to actually get it.

Van: Wow, you scored big time on that, did you like demand you get it or…?

John: No I just said they didn’t get me anything and that it wasn’t special, but Gavin insisted on it so I told him I needed a new headset/earphones.

Van: Well, aren’t you lucky…

John: Ya, well I gtg cya in maybe a few hours. I gots work to do…

Van: Sure cya.

* * *

 

As I turned around to apologize for what just happened Gavin looked at me confused, so I decided to tell a little white lie to fix what van did. “She was going to say, that I had a pretty awesome British accent.” I said with a laugh and scratched my neck. “REALLY?! Can I hear it?” Gavin says in a hurry. “Sure.” I cleared my throat and began. “How’s this? It’s good right?” I said in accent and Gavin applauded, “Sounded like an accent from Cardiff (real cities WOOOO!).” Gavin said as he made sure to pin point it exactly from where I learned it, wow so you can tell where they’re from by their accent there, I thought to myself as I turned around and began work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACKS!!!! i mean it this time =_= (if you don't have an account still comment i don't bite (most of the time))  
> Also if you loved it/liked it be sure to give me kudos (it really helps) oh and remember to follow me on twitter for updates on this @Setosorceror (not sorcerer but sorceror)


	13. 3 hours till Podcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is worried so he goes and grabs some fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't up earlier a lightning storm took me off the power grid for a couple days.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

I pulled out my new headset and began to plug everything in, so that I wouldn’t have to do it later. “John! You ready for the podcast today?” Gavin said looking in my general direction, “Uh sure… I’m really looking forward to it.” I replied in the most sarcastic tone I could do. Gavin smiled at me and turned back to his computer to begin editing the let’s plays that may or may never be put out. I turn back to my computer and opened up YouTube and watched more podcasts to prepare myself.

After a while I began to get a bit thirsty, so I head to the kitchen and encountered a wild Burnie (jk he wasn’t really wild, but he was there suddenly). “Ah there’s the person causing all the hype on twitter.” Burnie says patting my back. “When did I cause hype on twitter?” I asked him with confusion spreading across my face. He just laughs and brings up the RT twitter feed, and it was flooded with tweets about my appearance a majority was positive but there were a few negative ones. After Burnie put the feed away, I collapsed on the wall (not really but mentally I died a bit) I just smiled to draw away suspicions. “This is going to be very interesting.” I said with a sigh and Burnie pats my back as he walks away from the kitchen. I grab the nearest beer I could find and tried my best to get at least somewhat drunk, but to no avail. After drinking the beer, I mindlessly walk out the front door and sit on the ground with a sigh as I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

[DAY DREAM SEQUENCE!!!] (FIRST!)  
(WOOOOOOOOO (You know you love the dream sequences :P))

I hear the door open and I turn to see Gavin standing there. “John, what are you doing out here you silly sausage?” He asked as he sat beside me putting an arm around my neck. “Oh you know, just getting some fresh air.” I replied with a slight amount of venom in my voice. “John, what’s wrong? You can tell me anything.” Gavin asked looking at me concerned. I sighed and replied, “I’m nervous about the podcast.” As the words left my mouth I saw Gavin getting up, once he was standing he held out his hand and I instinctively grabbed it. Upon our grip being tightened he pulls me up and began to drag me back to the building. Once we got inside he led me back to the Achievement Hunter office, which was surprisingly empty and we sat on the couch. I began to relax when I felt weight on my lap and I saw Gavin sitting on my lap facing me (his back was to the office and his torso was to mine, he wasn’t sideways that’s weird .-.) He leaned forward and was inches away from my face when he said, “How about I take your mind off of the podcast.” And then our lips connected. My drunken mind (even with how small it was) was yelling for me to kiss back, while my sober mind was trying to shove Gavin off. After a while though my drunkness wins and I lean into the kiss, effectively making me and him feel like the only people in the world and that everything else didn’t matter. I felt my mind slip and all I could think about was me and Gavin sharing this kiss. I no longer was worried about the podcast, but then Gavin backed up. “Why are you backing up?” I panted out as Gavin just smiled. “I need air to keep doing this you know.” He replied before leaning back into kiss me. We kissed for a few more moments then Gavin slid his hands under my shirt and I could feel him pull me close to him, as he sat there. He broke the kiss for a few moments and got up and put his hands on my legs, and was reaching towards my crotch .He was about to unzip my pants when I heard someone saying my name and the world dissolved. 

“..hn!? JOHN!? You in there?” the voice belonged to Gavin and I awoke in a sweat. As I opened my eyes I was blinded by the light. “What are you doing out here, you silly sausage you’ve been gone for about 2 hours and we began to look for you. Honestly didn’t expect you to be out here.” Gavin said looking at me. “Sorry, I just need to clear my head, so I thought I’d go outside. I didn’t realize I drifted off, sorry about worrying you guys.” I said as I began to get up. I walked inside and headed for the Achievement Hunter office when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Gavin grinning at me and I grinned back to show that I was alright. I entered the office to see a Geoff and Michael standing near the door. “Where the hell were you?” questioned Geoff “I’m sorry I went outside to get some air to clear my head and I guess I passed out. It won’t happen again.” I said very apologetic “It’s ok; just tell us where you’re going next time ok?” Geoff said as he came near and hugged me. I was shocked, but then I realized that we’re sort of like a family in here so I just brushed it off. When Geoff broke the hug and when to sit down, I walked to my chair turned to my compute to check the time. “Ugh 3 hours till the podcast.” I said aloud and felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Gavin looming over me with a smile. I smiled back and he went and sat at his desk. I hate my life, I thought to myself as I buried myself into my computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your kudos if you want (just click the button that says Kudos on it) and give me fed back  
> P.S. you know you love the dreams :P  
> Also follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/Setosorceror to keep updated on the chapters <3


	14. The final countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and John eat a little something sweet, and the podcast is right around the corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTER TITLE (not sorry <3)  
> Yea i wrote this while i had no internet for a whole day... it was brutal.

As I sat staring at my screen trying to think of something to preoccupy myself a notification pops up on skype.  
(I’m gonna abbreviate now (V: Van) (J: John) (G: Gavin) (M: Michael) (Ge: Geoff) (Ja: Jack) (R: Ray) (Ry: Ryan) (D: David) I’ll put more in later too lazy)

V: JOHN! You there? :3  
J: WHUT?! =_=”  
V: Geez why are you in such a grumpy mood?  
J: Well the podcast is in 3 or so hours and I know I’m going to spaz out.  
V: Well do you want me to get David in here so he can try to help?  
J: How exactly can he help?  
V: He can keep your mind off of it.  
J: Fine…  
[Vanessa added David to the conversation]  
D: What do you want, John?  
V: He needs help distracting himself.  
J: Van I do not need that, I just need help taking my mind off of the upcoming podcast.  
D: Hmm… How about we play Starcraft.  
J: David I’m at work, and besides I’d probably be pulled away from it.  
D: Wait you’re at work… and you’re going to be on a podcast… Where exactly do you work again?  
J: Really David… REALLY! Ugh I guess I’m going to have to tell you eventually. I work at Rooster Teeth (specifically Achievement hunter)  
D: Wow so you actually made it. I geuss I’m going to have to send the money then =_=’  
V: WAIT! You guys made a bet?!  
J: Obviously :P  
D: I was against it at first, but John said that if he lost he’d be my butler for life, and I can’t really turn that down now can I? ;)  
V: ugh, whatever just try to distract John from thinking of the podcast.  
D: Fine, then how about we uhm…   
J: We could just chat for the next few hours; I might be able to stay on skype that long.  
D: Fine, but I still can’t believe you made it. I mean knowing you; I thought you would have blown it.  
J: Wow, thanks =_=”  
D: I’m just kidding sheesh calm down.  
J: Sure you were. Anyways how has University life been treating you?  
D: Fairly well, I got the most annoying roommate ever but what can you expect.  
J: True, aren’t you graduating this year also?   
D: Yeah but that’s only if I can find an apartment somewhere.  
J: If you want I could get you one nearby here.  
D: Nah don’t worry about it.  
J: Oh I have to go Gavin is calling me.  
D: alright I guess I’ll just talk to van then.  
J: sure cya  
D: cya.

“What is it Gavin?” I said as I turned around and saw him standing by the door. I get up and follow after him as he walks out the door and towards the kitchen. When we get in there, he goes to the fridge and pulls out another box, but inside of this box there is a little cake with HBJ on it (Happy Birthday John if you couldn’t tell) he hands the box to me and I open it and immediately look for a knife cause I’m not a greedy pig, I grabbed the closest knife and cut the little cake in half and give half of it to Gavin and I eat my half. After a good 15 minute chat and cake eating fest we head back to the office so that we could get our work done before the podcast. After about an hour of editing I checked the clock and saw that we had an hour till the podcast, and my stomach was in a knot and I was feeling light headed, but I was determined to defeat this fear of attention. I got up and made my way over to the podcast building so that I could get my seat and so they could hook me up to everything. As I made my way to the studio I couldn’t help but feel a bit off. As I entered the building I noticed Gavin was the only on there, and he was sitting on the couch cross legged holding a beer in his hands. I sat on the opposite end of the couch and closed my eyes and began to breathe deeply. I began to prep myself for the upcoming podcast, when I felt someone shifting on the couch, I knew it was Gavin so I just kept my eyes closed but then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Gavin leaning over towards me, and the dream from last night pops into my head and I began to blush. “Don’t worry, John it’s going to be alright.” Gavin said with a reassuring smile. “Yeah, I’m not nervous or anything I’m just scared of attention.” I said looking down at the ground. Gavin laughs “That’s a silly fear. The fear of attention what’s that even called?” He said as he tried his best to cheer me up. “Don’t worry, John if you ever need the attention to come off of you just touch my hand that I’m going to put on the back of the couch and I’ll react.” He said with a soft smile as he leaned back to his spot on the couch. “Yeah I’ll keep that in mind.” I said still blushing and looking down. I promptly close my eyes to calm my heart rate down and to relieve my face of my blush. After a couple more minutes Barbara and Gus walk in and take their seats in their chair’s Gus in his usual and Barbara in Burnie’s chair. The technical guys come in and hook all of us up with mics and they bring over the bev’s as Gavin called out to them. After all their little preps and set up they begin counting down the seconds to us going live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me feedback (since it helps to know people still read this)  
> Also for updates follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/Setosorceror fr updates <3  
> Chao.


	15. The podcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded Podcast arrives, but does it goes as they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this was a fun one (wrote 85% during Study Hall then 15% in my dorm) also please note that if i wrote an hour worth of content it would be boring and i don't think i could come off the writers block for about a month I also made it about 500 or so words longer than normal.

“5! 4! 3!” called one if the tech guys but as he got to 2 and 1 he just held his finger up. And the instance he said 1 Gus began talking about the sponsors of the podcast and what not. After the small intro that is at the start of every one we began. “Hey…” Gus said smiling while looking around “Welcome to the podcast I’m Gus.” “Barbara.” “I’m Gavin, and this is John.” He said pointing towards me. “Uh hi…” I said nervously. “So, John how has your first three or so days been?” asked Gus staring me straight in the eye. I dropped my gaze to think about it for a moment. “It’s been very interesting. I’m not sure that’s the right word to use to describe how wild this whole situation is. For the first couple days no one would let me sit back and relax because I’m the “new guy”.” I said as I gave a sigh of relief, just as my stomach calmed down (wow dat stage fright……) I turned towards Gavin and gave him a smile to tell I’m that I am ok, he smiled back and Gus began talking again. “Must be tough coming to a new job especially working at Rooster Teeth, where did you work before this also?” “Well… I worked at a little studio back in Georgia. It wasn’t as interesting as this, but it had its moments.” I said sighing, wondering why I couldn’t just listen to what they said.

After a few moments of Barbara and Gus talking, Gavin decided to strike a conversation with me. “So John… have you met anyone since coming to work for us. Or are you still single?” he said with a laugh as I got wide eyes and held my breath. “Well, yes and no… I mean I have feelings for someone, but I’m not sure they feel the same.” I said still holding my breath. “And who might be the person you have feelings for.” Barbara said. I didn’t want to answer so I reach a hand behind the couch and touch Gavin’s hand so he would defuse it. “Barbara it doesn’t really matter who he likes it doesn’t concern you.” He said giving me a smile. Barbra curled her lips and just sat back as I sighed with relief. “Thanks Gavin.” I whispered. “Don’t mention it.” He replied. “I think I know who it maybe.” Barbara suddenly said making my stomach drop. “Oh, and who may that be?” Gus said giving Barbara a confused stare. “I think, John has a crush on Gavin.” She said, I immediately looked down and began to blush. “AHA I KNEW IT!” she screamed staring at me. “Is that true?” asked Gavin “yeah.” I breathed out wishing that I was dead. “Well… I kind of like you too.” He replied. I immediately looked up with a huge blush on my face. (PLOT TWIST!#%@!%## (as said by Tiny Tina)) “Aww isn’t that cute.” Barbara said as she stared at me and Gavin. “You do realize that you just killed our twitter feed right?” Gus said staring at the screen with the tweets on them. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make that happen. I guess your fans are just dying to find out more.” I said with a slight laugh, still feeling a bit dizzy and nervous.

After a few moments of us letting twitter calm down we began again. “So John, Gavin, what are you two planning on doing knowing that you both have a sort of mutual like.” Gus and Barbara said in unison. I looked to Gavin who smiled and said “I guess it’s better late than never. John (at this point we’re staring each other in the eye) will you mid going on a date with me.” He said looking down slightly. “Hmmm I don’t know… I might be available.” I said looking down and blushing also. “Oh don’t be such a sour sport and just say yes already.” Barbara said. “I was going to say yes anyways…” I said bringing my gaze to Barbara. “Alright then it’s settled, where do you wanna go?” Gavin asked as my mid began thinking of places to go. “How about we go to that pizza place downtown.” I said hoping that it wasn’t cheesy (any one? No… ok…) “sure why not. How about Thursday after work.” Gavin suggested “Sure.” I replied smiling “if you’re in the Austin area and you want to see these 2 having a dat you know where they are.” Barbara said looking towards us. “Not cool Barbara not cool….” Gavin said giving Barbara a cold stare. “Guys it’s ok, I just don’t want a lot of attention on us while we’re there.” I said looking down. “Alright, you guys killed twitter again. Good job…” Gus said once again scrolling through the feed. 

After a few moments of Gavin, Barbara, and Gus chatting with each other Barbara and Gus decided to begin chatting with me. “So John… you like games and such, what’s your favorite indie game?” Barbara said sitting on the edge of her seat. “Uhm.. I don’t play many indie games, but I’m going to have to say Beya.” I said as calmly as possible. “Beya?” Gus said giving me a strange look . “It’s a Game made by this girl named CG, it’s really good. I showed Ray it and he loves it. You can get it on the PC, Xbox and I believe PlayStation but I’m not sure about the last one.” I said looking towards the back wall to seem like I was staring at her. “Oh that’s interesting I might have to check that out.” She said turning toward Gus to indicate it was his turn. “uhm… John, what is your favorite thing about Texas compared to Georgia. I guess.” He said. “Uhhhh I would have to say the weather here isn’t as bipolar as Georgia. And it’s not as humid here as it is there.” I said hoping that this podcast would end soon. “Georgia weather is bipolar?” Gavin said looking at me. “Yea it might be sunny 1 second then it could suddenly begin raining, and one time it was sunny and it began hailing. Like what?!” I said. “Wow, how did you survive being there for what 20 years?” “I was there for 10 actually lived in Texas first then moved there.” I said. Gavin grinned at me, then turned to Barbara and began talking about, does a fish know how to swim. I laughed at the question knowing Gavin’s just playing stupid for the audience and that the answer is probably maybe.

After an hour or so of talking, with me sitting there thankfully not being the center of attention, when suddenly Gus says, “We’re about to end and thank you guys for watching this episode, remember if you go onto GoDaddy and enter in the code Rooster378 you can get a domain name for 1.99 a month.” After he said that the recording light turned off and we began to get up, as I got up I felt wobbly not realizing that sitting in the couch would make me this wobbly. I reach for something to balance myself on and somehow managed to grab Gavin’s shoulder. “Damn that couch is comfortable forgot what it felt like to stand.” I said with a laugh looking up at Gavin who gave a slight grin as he helped me out the door to head back to the AH office. We crossed the lot and entered the building where stood an angry looking Geoff. “What the hell was that?” he asked giving me a cold stare. “What do you mean?” I asked obviously not knowing what I did wrong. “That thing on the Podcast, where you and Gavin planned your date.” He said with slight venom. “Oh… that. Well you see-““Geoffrey calm down. It’s going to be alright.” Gavin interrupted putting a hand on Geoff’s shoulder. Geoff grunted then walked back into the AH office. “What was that about?” I asked looking up at Gavin. “Geoff’s gone into overprotective father mode. He always does this when he finds out I’m dating someone. He acts too fatherly sometimes.” Gavin replied. “Should I be worried or?” “Nah he’ll get over it. Come on let’s go get back to work.” Gavin said leading me towards the office.

When the door opened there was a soft clapping, and I guessed that the guys heard the news, but the clapping quickly died when Geoff began to get irritated. “Aww guys you really didn’t have to. No need making Geoff angrier.” said Gavin with a laugh. Geoff glared at him, “Ha ha very funny.” was all he said before turning back to his computer. I began thinking I did something wrong, but just brushed it off knowing that I can finally get my mind to stop fantasizing about Gavin (You all know you love it when that happens *smirk*) I went and sat down and went back to work so I could go home on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating Wednesday to writing (specifically because of Study hall and what not) so if i don't update it i'm probably flooded with work. remember to follow me on Twitter for updates.  
> Link: https://twitter.com/Setosorceror
> 
> Give me any and all feedback, and make sure to leave dem kudos on dis little ole work. it helps little ole me get motivation for writing (damn when did i become this?) anyways see y'all later <3


	16. a few moments after the podcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wants to get work down but others have plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! SHORT CHAPTER NO! also the fluff in this made me question my motives of why i do this.

As I began to finish up my work so I wouldn’t be behind a message popped up on skype.

V: SO… that podcast was… interesting.  
J: You actually watched it?!  
V: Yes, you know I have a sponsorship.  
J: Oh… yea that’s right.  
V: Were you joking or were you actually serious?!  
J: Van you’ve known me for about 5 years, what do you think??  
V: Damn it John you know I always made fun of you for your little guys crush…. Just never knew you’d succeed  
J: When have I ever given up on something I wanted?  
V: Touché  
J: I gtg I’m behind on editing.  
V: fine, but call me after work.

I resume editing my next PC Greenlight (Since he does it whenever he fucking wants to <3) “John come here for a moment!” Gavin called out from the hall. I groaned and got up to begin walking out into the hall, but I was pulled out of the office and into Gavin’s arms I pushed him back, “What the hell was that for?” I questioned slightly angered. “Aww is John angry?” Gavin said jokingly pulling me into a hug. With our bodies this close together our body heat combined and I melted into his arms. (YAY INTERRUPTION!!! Did you know that John is the Sub! So expect some dom! Gavin EVENTUALLY <3) “I might have been slightly pissed off, but I’m all better now.” I said into his chest.

We stood there in a hug for a few more moments before Gavin pulled away and lead me back into the office, which was surprisingly empty. He led me to the couch and sat me down, he then proceeded to lie on the couch with his head in my lap. “Hi john.” He said with a tiny voice which made me blush, “Hi Gav.” I said in reply, earning a smile from Gavin who leaned in and planted a kiss on my forehead. He laid back down and began to close his eyes, and I began to caress and rub his head while closing my eyes to join him. Everything was perfect and it felt as if nothing could go wrong. (OMG that cheesy ending BLECH! See you next chapter (will be longer I promise!) also when I have journal time during class I will be writing this fic! Horray for more time!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give feed back, give kudos anything. it will satisfy me.


	17. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up, gets on skype, then things get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup people! i got my new chapter out! ENJOY IT!

As I opened my eyes from my little nap, I noticed that everyone was in the office, but working, (so was Gavin, but I didn’t want to start out like dat) I groaned and stood up. “Look who finally woke up.” said Geoff looking in my general direction. ”How long was I out?” I asked tiredly, “About an hour or so, Gavin woke up like ten minutes ago.” he replied. “Oh by the way, Ray might of gotten pictures of you two cuddling on the couch and might of put them on Twitter, expect hate mail.” He said with a laugh, I laughed with him and went and sat at my desk. I pulled up Firefox and went on my Twitter; sure enough there was a tweet from Ray.

 

  **Ray Narvaez, Jr.** @AH_BrownMan

Walked into the office to see the new couple

sleeping on the couch. pic.twitter.com/xPrdyzlf

(might be a real like IDK)

 

 “God damn it Ray!” I yelled only to hear “YOLO!” in reply. I shook it off and checked the replies; most of them were nice little ones saying we made a cute couple, while others, who were most likely hardcore mavin fans, were talking shit about me, I just waved them off, but most bugged me.

 

                After a couple of hours of working Geoff announced that we could home. I packed my gear up and set off for the door, but Gavin stopped me and pulled me into a kiss (lasted approximately 10 seconds) and ran off to Geoff’s truck. I hopped into my car and headed home, upon arriving I got out and rushed inside to get changed. Once in my pajamas I got on my computer and got on skype.

* * *

V: John? You dere?

J: yes… what?

V: Nothing just checking on you.

J: I’m fine

V: you sure?

J: YESH! Sheesh…

V: John… Let’s be honest, you AREN’T!

J: What makes thee say dat?

V: Gut feeling, now TALK!

J: Van… nothing tis wrong, honest.

V: Alright, BUT! I’ll be here if ye need anything.

J: Okay, Hold up someone’s at the door.

* * *

I got out of my chair and went downstairs; I opened the door to see Gavin. “Hey Gav,” I said smiling “want to come in?” I asked, he shook his head quickly and walked in. “So what are you doing he--“ I was cut off by his lips crashing against mine. I looked at his eyes and saw lust coating them. I decided to just roll with it and leaned into it. He began pulling me to the couch, where we began to make out furiously. He wrapped his arms behind my back, holding our waists together, I began to grind my hips against him, earning a moan (OMG WHY DO I WRITE THESE THINGS DURING CLASS!)  I picked up the pace, but then I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Michael looking at me oddly, then my eyes opened up, and I was still in the achievement hunter office still sitting on the couch, covered in sweat and hard. “Were you having a naughty dream about gavvy wavy.” He said smirking, “Don’t be silly!” I said with a laugh. “Right….” He said walking out of the office, “See you tomorrow.” He called out, “Yeah. You too!” I said gathering my things and walking out to my car. That was a close one, I said to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to follow me on twitter and stuff so that you can stay updated:  
> www.twitter.com/Setosorceror  
> <3


	18. Swimmy Bevs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Gavin have a bit of a Swimmy Bevs fun time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHUT UP! i'm here with this fine ass addition of my story (got super awkward to write in school)  
> Enjoy it <3

As i pulled out of the Rooster Teeth parking lot, i felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so i stopped at the stop sign and pulled it out

* * *

Gavin: You awake yet?

John: Just woke up, why?

Gavin: I wanna come over!

John: Alright see you there.

Gavin: K, love you <3

John: Love you too

* * *

I put my phone back into my pocket and begin my drive home. After a short 10 minute drive I pulled up into my driveway and enter my house. It's dark and quiet, just the way I like it, so I slowly go upstairs and collapse on my bed. I lay there for 5 minutes before I hear my doorbell, so i lazily get up and walk towards the door. I open it and find Gavin standing there, "You want to come in?" I asked "That'd be top!" he replied as he walked in. "It's bloody dark in here, you should really turn on a light." He says flailing his arms up and down my wall to find a switch.  He nears the corner and finds a switch and turns it on, I shield my eyes and hiss slightly, "Oh god i forgot how bright these were." I said with a light chuckle and unshielded my eyes to see Gavin laughing at me. "Oh calm down,... Can i get you anything?" I asked, "Yeah can you get some bevs, and if you have a pool, can we perhaps do swimmy bevs?" he asked with huge puppy dog eyes," Yeah did you bring a pair of trunks?" I asked looking at him, "NOPE!" he replied, I groaned and brought him a pair that didn't fit anymore. "Pool is out back, also have a hot tube." I yelled as i grabbed the bevs and made my way outside. I set the bevs on the table and made my way inside so I could change into my trunks. Once in my trunks (Shirtless cause shits FUCKING SUCK!) I headed outside to see Gavin lounging in the hot tub with a bev in his hands, "Hurry up you donut." (One of my new favorite Gavin words. just the way he says it) I waltzed over to him and climbed into the hot tub and popped open a beer and took a huge quantity of it, "Oh god, i needed this." I said sliding down to where 90% of my body was submerged. "John, this is tippy top." he said smiling in my general direction. "It is tippity toppers actually, just me and my boyfriend lounging in my hot tub with some bevs. What more could a Guy ask for?" I said leaning against him. "I can think of one ting." he said leaning in kissing me and rubbing my arm (I'm not a smut writer that often and as per usual you all know where dis is going :3 <3)

Gavin began to trail his hand down to my thighs and began to rub circles into the, I let out a light moan as he hits a sensitive spot. He goes back to kissing me in an effort to muffle my moans of pleasure. He begins to paw at my growing hard on in my trunks with one hand as he uses his other to keep my head in place. He begins nibbling my lower lip, silently asking for entrance to my mouth, I open my mouth and he slides his tongue and begins exploring every nook and crevice of my mouth and our tongues began a playful dance around each other as Gavin slipped his hand into my trunks and slowly starts to stroke my cock. I begin to squirm in his hold and began to moan again. I can feel Gavin's hard on as we sit there interlocked with each others parts. He breaks the kiss and begins to suck on parts of my neck leaving hickeys telling people that I'm his property. Afterwards he removed his hand from my trunks and i let out a whine in annoyance, "There's more of that later, Love." he said grinning. I frowned and leaned back into his hold. "You're such a fucking tease." I said out of breath, "but i guess that's one reason why I love you." I finished, nuzzling my head into his chest. "You're adorable when left aroused." He said smiling, still holding me tightly, nibbling my ear slightly (YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW AWKWARD THIS WAS TO WRITE AT SCHOOL!!!!) we stayed in the hot tub for a few more moments before getting out and heading inside. I looked t the clock and it read 10:30 PM. "You can stay here for the night." I said towards him, "Thanks should I sleep on the couch or?" "nah you can sleep with me." I said in response. we headed upstairs and took INDIVIDUAL showers and climbed into my bed and i curled  up into him and drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is: www.twitter.com/Setosorceror go there to stay updated on my chapters and other news.


End file.
